LEPSZY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Inkling3


Lepszy

Autor: Inkling3

- Widziałem, go mówię ci! Chowa się tu, mały gad!

Młody hobbit wcisnął się głębiej w żywopłot biegnący przy ścieżce w dół Pagórka mając nadzieje, że pozostanie niewidoczny. Hałaśliwe głosy wciąż się zbliżały.

- Hej, Baggins! Gdzie jesteś? Wiem, że gdzieś się tu czaisz!

Wstrzymał oddech.

- Czemu go tak nazywasz? – zaszydził jeden z głosów – Nie jest Bagginsem, nie prawdziwym Bagginsem. Słyszysz to, łasico? Trzeba więcej, jak przeprowadzić się do Hobbitonu, by być chłopakiem z Hobbitonu. Nigdy nie będziesz jednym z nas, nieważne, jak długo byś tu mieszkał!

Zatrząsł się w bezsilnym gniewie i to okazało się jego zgubą. Zaalarmowani zdradzieckim szelestem krzewów, łowcy rzucili się na swa ofiarę z triumfalnym wrzaskiem, wyciągając go z kryjówki i szybko otaczając. Osaczony młodzik spojrzał na swych wrogów z odrazą. Znał ich wszystkich – synów tutejszych farmerów mających po dwadzieścia parę lat, jak i on sam. Był tu Budo Grubb największy, posiadający prędki temperament wspomagany przez Wilimara Clayhangera ropuszego osobnika, który trzymał się Buda dla ochrony i popierał go we wszystkim. Byli też Rollo i Rudy Burrows, którzy samodzielnie nie byli tacy źli, ale szybko ulegali nastrojowi przeważającemu u swych kompanów.

Nagle szarpnął się i skoczył usiłując wyswobodzić się z małego kręgu, ale Budo podciął mu nogi. Nie upadł, ale potknął się i osunął na Wilimara, który z kolei rzucił nim w stronę Rolla. Śmiechy i drwiny dzwoniły mu w uszach.

Odczepcie się albo powiem! – Zagroził, a jego głos zabrzmiał ostro ze strachu.

Oh, powiesz, co? Nie wiesz, co spotyka plotkarzy? – Szydził Budo i zaczął śpiewać

groźnie:

Plotkarzu, plotkarzu,

Ucięty języku, wszystkie

Psy w miasteczku,

Dostaną po kawałeczku!

Wszyscy zbliżyli się do niego o krok, a Budo brutalnie schwycił swą ofiarę za kołnierz.

- Puść mnie! – krzyknął chłopak wyrywając się dziko.

- Jak sobie życzysz – uśmiechnął się Budo upuszczając go nagle. Stracił równowagę i rozciągnął się w błocie. Tamci roześmiali się głośno. W tej chwili czysty, zagniewany głos wzniósł się ponad cały harmider natychmiast go uciszając.

- Zostawcie go!

Zaskoczeni hobbici odwrócili się. Zobaczyli wysokiego, czarnowłosego hobbita schodzącego do nich z Pagórka, a jego brwi były ściągnięte w gniewnym grymasie.

- Oh, hello Frodo – Rudy Burrows odezwał się nerwowo.

Leżący na ziemi hobbit zwinął się na miejscu w kłębek i zacisnął powieki. _Nie Frodo! _Myślał, że nie może już poczuć się gorzej, a jednak duch w nim upadł, praktycznie sięgnął dna. Tylko nie ten jego znienawidzony młodszy kuzyn, który dopiero, co przyjechał z Bucklandu, aby zrujnować jego rodzinie wszelkie nadzieje i przyszłą pomyślność…

- Nie „helluj" mi Rudy! – warknął Frodo ogarniając scenę przed sobą

– Co robicie mojemu kuzynowi?

– Ależ Frodo, nie denerwuj się! My tylko zabawialiśmy się trochę, co Lotho?

Zapytany nie odpowiedział, ale posłał swemu prześladowcy trujące spojrzenie.

– Jesteś cały, Lotho? – Frodo spytał przyjaźnie pomagając mu wstać a po cichu dodał

– Nigdy nie pozwól im zobaczyć, że się ich boisz.

_A co _ty_ wiesz o strachu?_ – pomyślał Lotho gorzko, przekonany, że jego śmiały i pewny siebie kuzyn nigdy w całym życiu nie przeżył ani jednej chwili strachu.

Frodo wyprostował się i spojrzał zimno na tamtych

- Zabawa? To jest zabawa? Macie dziwaczne pojęcie zabawy, moim zdaniem. - Zauważył sucho. – Powiedziałbym, że za wiele tego rodzaju zabawy nie wychodzi na zdrowie!

Patrzył teraz wprost na Buda z wyzywającym błyskiem w oku.

- Trzymaj się od tego z dala Frodo! - Ostrzegł Budo. – Lubię cię, ale…to nie jest twoja sprawa.

- Złapaliśmy go, jak się przekradał dokoła Pagórka – dodał Wilimar tonem urażonej cnoty – na moje oko, to próbował cię szpiegować!

- To absurd! Dlaczegóż Lotho miałby chcieć mnie szpiegować?

- Ten mały szczur nie kocha cię, to pewne – upierał się Budo – przecież dopiero, co wczoraj słyszałem jak mówił…

- Nie ważne, mówię, żebyś go zostawił w spokoju. – powtórzył Frodo ucinając słowa tamtego.

– Cokolwiek miał mówić, albo nie mówić, to mój krewny.

Zbliżył się jeszcze do Buda, tak, że obaj stali prawie nos w nos.

- Poza tym…nie lubię prześladowców.

Ostatnie słowa powiedział bardzo cicho, ale coś w jego głosie kazało im znieruchomieć.

Ze swoją szczupłą budową Frodo Baggins wcale _nie wyglądał_, jak przystało na odpowiedniego adwersarza w bójce, ale wyprzedzała go reputacja jednego z najlepszych pojedynkowiczów w Brandy Hallu, tak, że po paru pokazach już tylko najbardziej zawzięci albo najgłupsi odważyli się z nim zadzierać. Przez jeden pełen napięcia moment wyglądało na to, że Budo okaże się jednym z tych najgłupszych.

Dwaj dwudziestolatkowie okrążali się bardzo ostrożnie, mierząc wzrokiem. W końcu Budo odstąpił i opuścił wzrok mrucząc coś niezrozumiale, ale najwyraźniej oddając pole. Pozostali westchnęli czy to z ulgi, czy z niezadowolenia Lotho nie był pewien.

Teraz Frodo kazał im przeprosić.

- Przepraszam Lotho - wymamrotał Budo. Jego kompani także niechętnie przeprosili i stali tak, niepewni co dalej robić. Upokorzony i wściekły Lotho gapił się w ziemię. Zawsze tak było nie ważne, gdzie mieszkał...

Kiedy cztery lata temu przeprowadzili się do Hobbitonu z Południowej Ćwiartki, myślał, że coś się polepszy, ale wyglądało na to, że gdziekolwiek poszedł prześladowcy ciągnęli za nim, jak pszczoły do miodu. Nawet teraz nadal był wyrzutkiem. Lotho z zazdrością pomyślał o, jakże różnym przyjęciu, jakie tutejsi mieli dla Froda. Mieszkał w Bag End ledwie od paru miesięcy, lecz jego otwarte, przyjazne zachowanie i dworna uprzejmość wobec starszych zdobyły wszystkich – od opiekuńczych staruszków przez pełnych podziwu młodzieńców, po chichoczące dziewczęta. Każdego, oczywiście, za wyjątkiem Sackvillów.

W dniu, gdy dowiedzieli się, że Frodo przyjedzie, aby zamieszkać z Szalonym Bagginsem i zostanie adoptowany tym samym grzebiąc ich własne nadzieje na sukcesję i spadek, ponury nastrój ogarnął ojca Lotha, który całe to popołudnie spędził pijąc ostro w Pod Bluszczem. Wrócił do domu śmierdząc piwem i Lotho schował się w swym pokoju, podczas, gdy jego rodzice kłócili się i wrzeszczeli. Był jeszcze trzask rozbijanego naczynia i drzwi domu zatrzasnęły się głośno. Następnego dnia matka kazała mu obiecać, że nigdy nie będzie pił mówiąc

- To wredny, okropny zwyczaj i sprowadza nieszczęście, na każdego, kto dostanie się pod jego przeklęty czar! Nigdy nie zapominaj o tym drogi Lotho, albo złamiesz serce swej matce!

To Lobelia posłała go, by szpiegował mieszkańców Bag End lub jak to ujęła „miał oko na sprawy". Wyglądało, że żywiła bezpodstawną nadzieję, że może dowie się czegoś, czego mogłaby użyć przeciwko nim, wszystko jedno czy dla podważenia testamentu, czy dla spowodowania rozłamu między nimi… a może nawet odesłania tego bezczelnego łowcę fortun z powrotem do Bucklandu. Lecz, kiedy Lotho po tygodniach obserwacji nie znalazł niczego wartego zanotowania jego matka zdawało się, że straciła zainteresowanie lub przynajmniej przestała go wypytywać. Jednak, Lotho nie przestał obserwować – gdyż stwierdził, że przedziwnie fascynuje go jego osierocony kuzyn oraz jego relacje ze starym Bilbem. Obserwował ich łatwość przebywania ze sobą oraz przywiązanie i afekt z podziwem i goryczą. Jego własny ojciec zazwyczaj niewiele zwracał na niego uwagi, za wyjątkiem chwil, gdy trzeba się było zająć rachunkami rodziny – własności ziemi i transakcji w Południowej Ćwiartce. Otho wcześnie przysposobił go do tego, widząc jego zdolności do tego zajęcia.

- Masz głowę do liczb Lotho, czegokolwiek innego by ci brakowało – powtarzał to wiele razy.

- Dobrze użyj swego talentu a przyniesie ci on bogactwo i władzę – które to, jestem pewny, że to odkryjesz są znacznie bardziej wartościowe aniżeli miłość i szacunek…i do tego trwają dłużej.

Nagle Lotho zauważył, że nerwowa cisza, jaka zapadła w grupie została przerwana; spojrzał zdziwiony i zobaczył Froda wykonującego głęboki ukłon w stronę tamtych.

- A teraz muszę wam wszystkim podziękować - mówił – za ten nadzwyczajny komplement dla mojej rodziny!

Wszyscy wyglądali na nic nierozumiejących, łącznie z Lothem.

- Wygląda na to, że potrzeba całego tłumu was na ledwie jednego Bagginsa – wyjaśnił wskazując w stronę swego kuzyna.

- A wystarczy tylko jeden Baggins do wygadywania najbardziej absurdalnych bredni – zawarczał Budo. Ale Frodo posłał mu swój rozbrajający uśmiech i usta tamtego niechętnie również ułożyły się do uśmiechu.

- Bardzo pochlebne, rzeczywiście! – kontynuował tamten bez mrugnięcia.

– A teraz, skoro jest nas dwóch jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie ratujecie się uciekając na złamanie karku! – żartobliwie dał kuksańca w ramię Budowi.

- Zaryzykujemy – powiedział Budo, odwzajemniając mu się tym samym.

Jego przyjaciele zaśmiali się, wyraźnie oddychając z ulgą. Jego kuzyn dysponował taką ilością czaru, że było prawie niemożliwe długo gniewać się na niego. To, co byłoby obraźliwym dogryzaniem ze strony kogokolwiek innego, on umiał obrócić w żart, który podobał się całej grupie. Każdemu – z wyjątkiem Lotha, który nie kupował tego wszystkiego. Frodo mrugnął do niego dodając mu odwagi, ale Lotho odwrócił twarz. _Dwóch_ nas? – pomyślał pogardliwie. _Ty jesteś bardziej Bucklandczykiem niż Bagginsem, ty oszuście! _

Pozostali zgromadzili się wokół Froda zapominając całkiem o swej poprzedniej ofierze, w zapale integrowania się z jej obrońcą. W ich głosach był szacunek i poważanie, co Lotho uświadomił sobie z obrzydzeniem.

– Od początku szukaliśmy ciebie, Frodo! – powiedział Rudy – Chcesz iść z nami na grzyby, na pola Cottona?

Odrobina tęsknego żalu przemknęła mu po twarzy, ale jedynie wzruszył ramionami

– To zabawa dla szkrabów – powiedział z wystudiowaną obojętnością. – Zostawiłem to dawno temu. Poza tym te grzyby nie mogą się równać z tymi, które rosną w do… w Marish. Nie próbowaliście prawdziwych grzybów, jeśli nie dorwaliście najlepszych z pól Maggota…

Wyglądało, że zrobiło to na nich wrażenie

– Słyszałem, że trzyma tam straszliwe psy – zagadnął Rollo.

Przyglądając się uważnie Lotho zobaczył ze zdziwieniem, jak Frodo skrzywił się odrobinę, ale jego słowa były tak, pewne jak zwykle.

– Co, te zmierzwione kundle? Goniły mnie całą drogę do promu, ale nigdy mnie nie dostały!

Chłopcy szukali jakiegoś sposobu, by obłaskawić Froda

–Może zagrajmy w palanta? – zaoferował Budo.

Frodo wydawał się niezdecydowany

- No więc…obiecałem Bilbowi, że popołudniu będę się uczył…

- Au, daj spokój Frodo! – zachęcił Wilimar – nie chcesz chyba siedzieć w tych

zakurzonych, starych książkach w taki piękny dzień, co?

Frodo wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu się roześmiał…radosny, zaraźliwy dźwięk.

– Macie racje, nie chcę! No, to chodźmy!

Zaczęli iść, ale nagle Frodo się zatrzymał.

– Chwilę, chłopaki! – zawołał i znów odwrócił się do swego kuzyna.

– Idziesz z nami Lotho? – zapytał, kładąc przyjaźnie rękę na ramieniu tamtego.

– _Frodo!_ - Wysyczał Budo gniewnie.

Ale Frodo zignorował go i nadal spokojnie wpatrywał się w Lotha.

– Co powiesz, kuzynie?

Przez chwilę Lotho się wahał. Spojrzał w krąg po nienawistnych twarzach innych a potem z powrotem na swego kuzyna; na tego uśmiechniętego, pewnego siebie, życzliwego wszystkim kuzyna, to piękne dziecko Fortuny. I w końcu, pierwszy raz od chwili pojawienia się Froda, Lotho przemówił.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski – wydusił, zrzucając jego dłoń. Spojrzał wyzywająco na resztę – Nie potrzebuję żadnego z was!

Frodo przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i trochę zranionego, ale wzruszył ramionami

– Jak chcesz – powiedział i odwrócił się, dołączając do innych, którzy już zaczęli schodzić z Pagórka. Wkrótce ich rozmowa i śmiech utonęły w dali.

Teraz Lotho stał samotnie na ścieżce mrugając oczami, żeby pozbyć się łez frustracji i gniewu, a pięści miał zaciśnięte w bezsilnej złości. Pobiegł w dół Pagórka w przeciwnym kierunku niż tamci, chcąc jedynie być sam. Minął Bagshot Row, gdzie jeden ze smarkaczy Gamgee huśtał się na furtce i gapił na niego, minął staw pod młynem, przebiegł przez most i wzdłuż Wody, skręcając ze ścieżki w gąszcz wysokich trzcin, które ukryją go przed nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Biegł bez celu rzadko zauważając drogę przed sobą. W końcu potknął się i niemal upadł. Zaskoczył go nagły, dziki pisk w uszach i szybki trzepot skrzydeł, jaki przemknął mu przed twarzą. Coś zachrzęściło w mokradle pod stopą i spojrzawszy w dół zobaczył, że wdepnął prosto w gniazdo kaczki wypełnione jajkami, starannie ukrytymi w szuwarach. Kopnął z dziką furią to, co zostało z gniazda rozrzucając zawartość, podczas, gdy matka machała skrzydłami nad jego głową.

Nie zwracając wcale uwagi na jej wrzaski Lotho powędrował wolniej w stronę Wody i położył się na brzegu. W końcu znalazł ciszę i samotność, której pragnął. Rzuciwszy spojrzenie na spokojną taflę wody poczuł znajomą falę odrazy dla odbicia, które na niego spojrzało: cienkie, blade włosy, opadające na za blisko rozmieszczone oczy, ospowata cera, za chudy, kościsty kark wyrastający ponad chudymi, wątłymi ramionami…A potem przed oczami postawił sobie obraz Froda. _Ciemne jak zmierzch loki okalające świetnie wyrzeźbione, ostre rysy, gładka, jasna jak kość słoniowa cera, która zdaje się niemal lśnić, oczy rozświetlone humorem i inteligencją, niewysilona elegancja w każdym ruchu… _

Lotho podniósł głowę i spojrzał na sielankową scenerię przed nim. Obniżające się, popołudniowe słońce tańczyło na Wodzie i kąpało, każdą bujną łąkę i schludny domek w ciepłym, złotym poblasku. Lekki wietrzyk poruszał aleją statecznych drzew, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż Drogi Nad Wodą. To był jego dom – jego kraj, ale nie posiadał dla niego ani piękna ani radości. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na młynie, potem przesunął się poprzez Wodę wyżej do Pagórka i Bag End. Czuł, że pochłaniają go pomieszane uczucia, zarówno nienawiści jak pragnienia, jakie żywił do tego miejsca, oraz wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentowało: wszystkiego, czym on nigdy nie był i wszystkiego, co nigdy nie będzie do niego należeć. Lotho zamknął oczy i wcisnął twarz w glebę odcinając ten widok, ale nie mogąc uciec przed swymi myślami.

- Tylko czekajcie – wyksztusił. – Kiedyś wam pokażę i tym wszystkim innym zgniłkom. Mam pomysły, wielkie pomysły…

Słowa go zawiodły. Jego ręce szarpały trawę i wyrywały ją kępami. Kiedy się uspokoił, leżał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, cicho i nieruchomo. W końcu odwrócił się na plecy i wyszeptał w stronę nieba

– Kiedyś pokaże im…pokaże im wszystkim! Że…że jestem lepszy niż Frodo Baggins.

Koniec


End file.
